


Guiltless guilty

by Aranel125



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranel125/pseuds/Aranel125
Summary: Post-Waltz's route (good end).When we saw Fritz the last time, he was scared, confused and distrusted by the rest. But Princess Lucette is not a person who leaves their friends.
Kudos: 4





	Guiltless guilty

The capital was boiling like a disturbed anthill.  
No jokes – the woman whose name was used to scare Angiellian kids in one day returned from the dead and died again, this time for real, and the lost crown princess, whose name was going to begin being used to scare kids, returned triumphantly a defender of people.  
All talks were about the maiden with blue flames in her hands.  
But the recent defender did not hurry to go out to her people. Instead of her, before citizens searching for the answers appeared a quite diverse company of the widowed queen with her children, the leading fairy, two witches, two knights and a redhead young man who preferred to remain anonymous. They introduced themselves as friends to the princess – some of them were indeed seen with her on that memorable day – and announced that Her Highness needs to regain her strength and treat her wounds, and after that she definitely will return to the subjects.  
Fritz heard from the guards appointed to watch him that no news appeared since.  
Jurien Valiente, temporarily acting as Head of the Order of Caldira, was not wasting her time.  
\- I am sorry, Sir Fritzgerald, but the closest time you are going to spend under home arrest. I hope you understand me.  
Fritz understood.  
The very same night, Varg attempted to escape the watch.  
Fritz’s arm still ached – it seems it was quite hard to return him to the place that time.  
For several days he ignored the angry hissing in his ears with an enviable persistence, but at night his will, clenched on throat of the invisible opponent, slipped invariably.  
No, Varg did not try escaping again. He was spending the nights sitting still as a stutue and staring out of the window with an absent gaze.  
His feeling of helpless anger weighted down on Fritz.  
If the princess would return sooner, he thought once.  
“What do you think, is she going to save you from me?”  
Fritz was clenching his fists without a word.  
“A beautiful knight is pining in recluse, waiting for a courageous princess to come to his aid? I am sick with you, Sir Fritzgerald the Miserable!”  
Fritz was silent.  
***  
The princess finally appeared before the nation. Fritz saw from his window the garlands adorning the city.  
Recently he was allowed to come convoyed to father’s funeral, and maybe would be allowed to look at the princess from a distance as well.  
But somehow he could not force himself to ask for this.  
She appeared on his doorstep the following day. As clear-eyed as always, and somehow more adult.  
Worry flicked in her gaze when she saw his exhausted face.  
\- Fritz, how are you?  
He could not raise his eyes at her.  
He swore to always protect her. And what he did?..  
\- Fritz, I was told that the tribunal of the Order of Caldira will judge you tomorrow.  
What?..  
The princess did not flinch.  
\- I know you are innocent.  
He let out something like a “thank you”.  
\- And I will get proof, - she continued. – Delora, Waltz, can you determinate exactly how his curse is composed?  
A tall young man and a black-haired woman standing at her side nodded.  
***  
\- The case being auditioned is that of Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton, accused on high treason. – Lady Jurien was clearly nervous. – The functions of the judge are carried by me as a temporal head of the order. The accusation side is represented by Sir Garlan Belrott. The defense side… Her Highness Lucette Riella Britton, Crown Princess of Angielle, volunteered to represent.  
The princess was looking determinedly before herself.  
\- The word is given to the accusation side.  
Sir Garlan rose from his seat.  
\- We have the… irrefutable proof that Mr. Varg, active participant of the antigovernmental scheme of Alcaster Leverton and Myth… what his last name was? shortly speaking, the scheme that almost led to resuming terror of Hildyr the First – so, that sir and the accused one are the same person.  
\- What ensues from here? – Lucette quietly asked from her place.  
\- The defence side was not given a word, - Jurien growled and confused immediately. – I beg your pardon, Your Highness.  
\- No, you are right, - the princess lowered her head. – I will follow the prescribed order.  
Jurien was anxiously tugging the end of her blonde ponytail.  
\- Does the accusation side want to say something else?  
\- Mostly, no, - Sir Garlan said embarrassedly.  
Jurien sighed in relief.  
\- The word is given to the defense side.  
Lucette rose.  
\- Sir Garlan is right. I have personally seen Mr. Varg and I confirm his identity with the accused. Moreover, the accused does not deny that himself.  
A confused whisper ran across the rows of the knights.  
\- But there are proofs, no less irrefutable, that the accused was and still is currently under the effect of the Fairytale Curse that deprives him of the ability to be responsible for part of his actions.  
The distrusting gazes of the colleagues were directed atFritz.  
\- Accused, what will you say of this? – Jurien interfered.  
Fritz swallowed, trying to ignore the gazes. Took a full breath.  
\- That is true.  
The whisper of the knights became louder.  
Jurien rose on her seat:  
\- Have you been taught the discipline or what?  
Silence fell.  
\- Defense side, continue.  
Lucette talked for a long time.  
How Fritz did not forget her, him visiting the Marchen – both things had enough witnesses. Of her yesterday visit, after which she passed the word to Delora.  
The black-haired sorceress entered the hall, clattering her heels.  
\- Briefly: the investigation showed that a number of higher mental functions of this young man was subjected to reduplication, and part of his conscience exists and acts autonomously, not obeying to his will. Part of his memory is also blocked from him. The spell’s signatures match those of the conspiracy leader, Mr. Myth. Any more questions?  
\- Not at all, milady, no questions, - Jurien grumbled, adding quieter. – Besides what is a reduplication and what else was there.  
Delora elbowed the other defense witness.  
\- Waltz, explain.  
\- No need, I believe you. – Jurien raised her eyes to the ceiling. – What else the pri… I mean the defense side is going to say?  
Lucette slowly looked around the knights.  
\- You all know Sir Fritzgerald well. What, in your opinion, is he capable on treason?  
A confused whisper again. Then someone said aloud:  
\- No.  
\- On that day Sir Fritzgerald, with a risk for himself, warned us about the conspirators’ plans. – Lucette sharply straightened her head. – Lady Jurien, Sir Garlan, you were present at this.  
Garlan lowered his eyes.  
\- Yes, it was so.  
\- Accusation side, your opinion? – Jurien raised her eyebrows.  
Garlan raised his head.  
\- In the light of the last facts I have no qualms against the accused.  
Jurien coughed.  
\- So. Sir Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton, also known as Mr. Varg, is cleared of charges as a person who did not control his actions. For his contribution to the victory he has the right to remain among the Order of Caldira. Any objections?  
There were no objections.  
But the gazes of the knights were still pinning Fritz to the ground.  
And in their whisper, one could clearly hear “not controlling his actions”.  
A suffocating lump was growing in the chest.  
\- May I have a word?  
\- Speak, sir.  
Fritz drew a breath.  
\- Thank you for your trust in me. But I am leaving the position of Her Highness’ guard.  
Jurien and Garlan looked at each other worriedly.  
\- I was proven to be incapable to carry on my duties. – Each word was difficult for Fritz. – She deserves a better protector. Excuse me.  
He rose and headed to the exit. The knights silently stepped aside.  
\- Sir, are you chickening out? – Lady Jurien’s outraged voice sounded from behind.  
He did not look back.  
***  
Upon getting back home, the young man dropped his head in hands, sobbing soundlessly.  
“You wretched fool…”  
Varg was the last thing he needed now.  
“Shut up. It’s all because of you.”  
“Because of me? Are you sure you are not mixing anything?”  
Fritz did not respond.  
“Hold yourself together, damn you! Heavens, what kind of a hunter I have!”  
“A hunter?”  
“Are you going to defeat me or I should eat you? Or you don’t plan to get rid of our curse at all?”  
Fritz clenched his teeth.  
“I don’t know how to get rid of it.”  
“I have just said. Cope with me if you can. Neck or nothing.”  
Fritz felt Varg’s irritation, his impatience and… pain?  
“Only do it some quicker way. I feel no better than you.”  
How can he defeat Varg, if Varg knows more of him than he does himself?  
And who on earth needs Sir Fritzgerald the Miserable?  
***  
Next day, the princess again came to him, accompanied by Waltz Cresswell.  
\- Fritz, are you… - she interrupted herself, - …not right.  
The young man let out a tormented smile.  
The princess made a step forward and took his hand.  
\- Why do you? You have now friends much more reliable than me…  
She frowned.  
\- I would be worth nothing if I left a friend in trouble.  
Fritz smiled unmerrily.  
\- To the time when you will be able to remove curses… I am afraid only Varg will remain.  
\- I will be able to remove them very soon. The Tenebrarum obeys me. But I am not speaking of it. Fritz, when a man is searching for himself, it cannot be done for him by magic. Everyone is forging his own happiness. And we - Waltz and me – are going to offer you a real help.  
The prncess’ companion nodded.  
\- Sir Fritzgerald, it is my fault as well that I had not exposed Myth earlier and he managed to cause so much harm. I will help you to deal with what he left, I promise.  
Fritz was looking at the tall youth in surprise and was silent for a long time, before responding:  
\- Thank you, Mr. Cresswell.  
Waltz smiles reassuringly:  
\- First, I would like to talk to Varg.  
Fritz thought he misheard.  
\- I will ask him, - the young witch continued, - why did he save the Marchen.  
\- What?!  
Waltz raised an eyebrow.  
\- You crossed the Marchen doorstep a month ago. Varg has all your knowledge. Yet, his master never learned anything of us.  
Fritz opened his mouth and closed it several times.  
\- You… are not going to say… he did it on purpose?  
\- That is the thing we are going to learn, - Waltz smiled again. – Sir Fritzgerald, will you allow me to remain in your room for the night?  
***  
In the morning, the first thing Fritz noticed was the friend of the princess, sitting at the side of his bed with a serious expression.  
\- Have you… talked?  
Waltz Cresswell shrugged his shoulders.  
\- At first, your shadow refused to tell me anything. But it seems he went slightly friendlier when I explained I want to help both of you.  
\- How – both of us? – Fritz did not understand.  
\- Varg is now suffering no less than you. The natural breaking of the curse is in his interests too.  
\- But he is my curse.  
Waltz leaned against the back of his chair.  
\- Not exactly so. The curse forms a kind of a wall in your soul. At this side is you, at the other is Varg. He is not some evil forse possessing you, he is literally the other you, do you understand?  
Fritz had a difficulty to understand.  
\- Try to talk to him yourself. He is more likely to listen to you than to me.  
***  
Fritz never started speaking first to Varg before.  
But his opponent was today stubbornly silent, like he was not here.  
And Fritz needed answers.  
The day was turning to evening, when he decided.  
“Varg, why have you not given away the Marchen?”  
Silence. Then the familiar sarcastic voice finally replied:  
“Did the sky fall on earth, so that our righteous knight is talking to me?”  
“I asked a question.”  
“And who says I want to answer?”  
Fritz clenched his teeth.  
“If you are my shadow, you must obey me.”  
“I owe nothing to you. I belong only to myself now. And I listen only to those whom I will consider worthy.”  
“So, you considered Sir Mythros… I mean Myth worthy?”  
A wave of bitterness and anger.  
“Do not dare to mention him in my presence. I hate and despise that reptile and his entire snake’s nest.”  
“But you worked for them.”  
“Fool, I could not disobey a direct order, regardless of how much I would want to. If something happened, they would simply take away my will. Better to wag your tail a little for a show to be free behind the stage.”  
Varg was speaking the truth.  
Fritz felt it. When a person lies, their heart beats differently – and they had one heart for the two of them.  
“But Sir Mythros is dead. What do you want now?”  
“No idea.”  
“That’s how?”  
Bitterness, bitterness and pain.  
Fritz swallowed with an effort.  
“You said you must defeat me. Why are you not doing it when I am so weak?”  
“Not interesting. My instincts require a prey that at least tries to defend itself. Wolves don’t eat carrion.”  
Fritz pretended not to hear the insult.  
He had a purpose – the princess, the oath, the homeland. But he could not protect them because he was weak.  
Varg was strong, cunning and fearless. But he had no purpose.  
“Varg… let us make peace for now. You will teach me to be brave to get an opponent interesting to you. And I will teach you to be happy… I managed it fine before.”  
The other snorted.  
“You will teach me to pick daisies?”  
“And what if daisies? If you will win – you will need to be a man, not a wolf.”  
Silence. Then, a response:  
“Deal. But remember, we still will have to confront each other.”  
***  
Days were passing one after one.  
It was hard at first, but Fritz was forcing himself to keep calm and sure.  
Not to want to sink into the ground when the princess spoke to him.  
And when some of the knights present on that trial still looked at him as he was plagued.  
And when he was becoming more acquaintanced with the princess’ new friends and learned that this sickly girl is in truth the leader fairy, and this agile gingerhead lady even a prince of a neighboring kingdom.  
Lady Jurien, recently officially appointed head of the order, once invited Fritz into her reception.  
\- First, Garlan and I would like to apologize for our suspicions. Secondly, are you sure you don’t need any help? Some people here are saying of you such things that don’t fit any statute.  
\- Thank you, Lady Jurien. I will manage.  
Jurien looked at him with doubt:  
\- Sure?  
Fritz felt for a moment Varg’s smirk at the corner of his mouth:  
\- Let the dogs bark.  
After that conversation with Varg he understood something important.  
Varg went through things that Fritz could not imagine. But did not broke, did not lose for a moment his desire of life and freedom. Did not become a puppet of evil, regardless how they had disfigured his soul. And if Varg was himself, then Varg’s persistence is Fritz’s persistence. He has it.  
He can cease to be Fritzgerald the Miserable if he wants to.  
And Varg at nights was not tormented by a wicked boredom anymore.  
The princess and Waltz Cresswell visited him from time to time.  
\- I don’t care what they turn you into, I will not leave you, - the princess was saying. – There was a time when you were the only one who supported and warmed me even through everyone thought me evil. Now I am doing the same thing for you. Yes, good deeds are done without thinking of gain, but friendship is always a two-way road. Fritz, Varg, regardless how you would call yourself – you never betrayed me, and I don’t blame you for anything.  
She smiled softly – she learned to smile during the last months.  
And Varg… wanted to smile too?  
Fritz remembered one moment especially clearly: Varg falling asleep in morning, his head on princess’ knees.  
She did not object at all.  
Fritz now sometimes felt through his sleep that Varg was reading a book or enjoying the moonlight.  
And was actually pleased with it.  
***  
Once, quite a time ago, Fritz heard from a traveler several fairytales from a distant kingdom on north-east.  
Those tales were sometimes quite different from those Grimm wrote. First, witches could be good or bad there. Second, princesses were sometimes enchantresses and warriors.  
But now Fritz kept remembering especially one of these fairytales.  
There, a greedy father sent his simple-minded son to obtain a golden bird for him, even through the boy had no idea where to look for it.  
Obviously, that hero got lost in a wood and also lost his horse, which was eaten by a wolf.  
And when the youth was sitting and openly crying… the wolf suddenly agreed to help him.  
The remaining part of the fairytale the beast loyally served the young man with his wit, quickness and agility. During the journey, they encountered a beautiful princess. And when the princess suddenly fell to hands of two wicked men from whom the youth expected no treachery – they were his brothers, - there he would never have won and saved her if it was not for his wolf.  
Fritz suddenly understood he likes this fairytale much more than Red Riding Hood.  
***  
One night, for the first time during all this, Fritz had an actual dream.  
In this dream, he was walking alone a forest path.  
Suddenly the bushes parted, and a big black dog came onto the path before him. It narrowed its yellow eyes, licking its lips.  
\- Where are you going alone, Hunter?  
\- Going my way, - the young man replied.  
\- Did not you get lost, Hunter?  
\- No.  
\- Are not you afraid, Hunter?  
\- No.  
The animal licked its lips even more expressively.  
\- And what if wolves are found here, Hunter?  
\- There is one, I know, - the Hunter replied slowly. – I am looking for him.  
\- How interesting. – The animal sat down on the path, twining its tail around front paws. – And what are you going to do to the wolf when you found him?  
The Hunter did not shudder.  
\- I will tame him.  
\- Tame?  
\- Yes. Every hunter has a dog, only not me. It is hard without one.  
\- Will you not be putting me on a chain, Hunter?  
Only now the Hunter noticed on the beast’s neck a trace of a tight collar.  
\- I will not if you will not bite.  
The Wolf was narrowing his eyes for a long time.  
\- Here, over the forest, is the palace of a girl in glass shoes. She is having a festival soon – a coronation or a wedding. You don’t want to be late for the festival, do you?  
The Hunter shook his head.  
\- I think she will be upset if I will not come.  
\- Should I show you the way, Hunter?  
\- Show. But remember, I am watching you.  
Without a warning, the Wolf moved.  
The Hunter quickly caught up with him and grasped the scruff of his neck with his hand.  
They were walking through the forest for a long time.  
From time to time, the Wolf tried to suddenly quicken his run or leap at a side, but the young man continued to hold him not painfully yet persistently.  
Finally they were at the forest edge.  
The Hunter let the Wolf go, and the latter sat down next to him again.  
To the Hunter, his gaze suddenly seemed tired.  
\- That’s all. You coped with me.  
\- What, already?  
\- Yes. I am ready to serve you. You are a good master.  
The Hunter’s throat was dry, he did not know what to say.  
\- I think I’ll go now, - the Wolf shook his head.  
\- Where?  
\- To check my lair. Last year, a serpent climbed there and drove me out. Hungry, homeless, that’s why I stole some sheep…  
\- I know this serpent, - the Hunter said slowly. – Last year, it stung me. And it still hurts…  
\- It hurts, - the Wolf responded like an echo. – But it will heal.  
\- It will heal, - the young man agreed.  
He slowly stroked the Wolf behind his ears.  
The latter brushed softly against his hand, then turned around and headed to the forest.  
\- Well, bye. Call me if you’ll need. And also: will I have something from the table of the girl in glass shoes?  
\- Of course, - The Hunter smiled. – You’re a good wolf, and she will treat you joyfully.  
The Wolf turned around for a moment, looked with his yellow eyes through the dark branches of the bushes.  
The Hunter’s yellow eyes were following him to go.  
***  
Fritz woke up.  
He had not felt so easy for a long time.  
The curse had fallen. He did not need that to be explained.  
Now he was remembering in surprise how uncertain and timid he was during the last year. Only now he guessed why – not only Varg lacked some of Fritz’s qualities, but he too was separated from what was Varg.  
He remembered now each day from two sides: Fritz’s life, careless before the certain time, and Varg’s, constantly balancing on the blade of a knife.  
It turns out, he is now a year older by his soul.  
Fritz finally felt himself a real knight.  
***  
\- Will you come to my coronation, Fritz? – the princess asked.  
\- Of course I will.  
\- Waltz and I are planning to finally engage.  
\- Congratulations, - Fritz said completely sincerely.  
Waltz Cresswell was looking at the knight with a smile and suddenly asked:  
\- Lucette, do you know that Sir Fritzgerald is not cursed anymore?  
The princess looked at Fritz, bewildered.  
\- Congratulations! But… how have you done it?  
Fritz smirked with corners of his lips.  
\- I simply have tamed someone, that’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> The fairytale "from a distant kingdom on north-east" that is referred near the end is a Russian one.


End file.
